Una vida sin vida
by TomasAlpha1998
Summary: Leni Loud. Una mujer rubia de 28 años, joven y atractiva, básicamente, el deseo de todo hombre, pero su apariencia no es más que un engañoso espejismo que oculta los verdaderos sentimientos de la auténtica Leni Loud.
1. Chapter 1

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 31 de octubre, 2019**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 4 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

He visto un video cuyo fragmento es sobre el tema que van a presenciar en esta historia. Además, en mi perfil menciono que no soy ningún especialista con respecto al género de historia, así que veamos como me desempeño con la ciencia ficción.

Cuando terminen de leer el capitulo y sientan la curiosidad de saber a quien se le ocurrió la idea, solo busquen a: "dmitry itskov".

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

"**Palabra clave"**

**Resumen:**

Leni Loud. Una mujer rubia de 28 años, joven y atractiva, básicamente, el deseo de todo hombre, pero su apariencia no es más que un engañoso espejismo que oculta los verdaderos sentimientos de la auténtica Leni Loud.

* * *

**Una vida sin vida.**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Capitulo 1: Una mujer normal…**

"Señorita Loud, necesitamos que nos haga graficas sobre la relación de ventas de sus diseños de vestidos con respecto al tiempo y tendencias de la moda para mañana". Indicaba una mujer con vestimenta formal y rigurosa autoridad como jefe del departamento de ventas y marketing.

"Entendido". Respondía con dulzura una Leni de 24 años. Su jefa se alejo del lugar para que la rubia empezará a trabajar.

Leni empezaba abrir archivos y a realizar la tarea encomendada. Hasta este punto era increíble ver que Leni tenia dominios sobre las computadoras y conocimientos técnicos sobre estudios de mercados y proyecciones a futuro.

¿Cómo había cambiado? ¿Qué la inspiró a ser alguien con buena formación académica y laboral? La respuesta era un misterio para aquellos que no conocían la historia de la joven.

*Ring *Ring

El llamado de su celular le hizo darle algo de tiempo para atender a la persona quien le llamaba.

"Leni al habla".

"Hola Leni. Soy yo, eh, solo te hablo para ver si podemos salir esta noche juntos". Hablaba un hombre cuya voz era muy grave.

"Lo siento Kevin, pero es que estaré ocupada con el trabajo".

"Siempre estas ocupada por tu trabajo, pareciera que te casaste con tu trabajo". Se burlaba aquel hombre.

"Lo sé, pero es muy importante para mí, de hecho, me esforcé mucho para conseguirlo y no quisiera que dichos esfuerzos sean en vano".

"Pero debes darte un descanso de vez en cuando. Un lugar donde puedas soltarte".

"Y lo hago, cuando voy a un club de ajedrez para relajar mi mente".

"Vamos Leni, sabes que eso es muy aburrido y para ñoños, deberías disfrutar de las grandes emociones que nos da la vida como por ejemplo las fiestas o bares".

Aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera a Leni no le pareciera que la gente se expresara mal de ese tipo de cosas ya que para ella significaba algo más que ser una 'cosa de ñoños'.

"Tampoco es como si las fiestas fueran la gran cosa, por lo que sé, se cometen más errores de los cuales uno se podría arrepentir".

"¡Oye! Tampoco es para tanto. Es solo una fiesta".

"Y tampoco lo es para el ajedrez, mira, ya no me quites el tiempo". Sin rencor alguno Leni oprimió el botón que daba fin a la llamada. El tipo no se rendiría así de fácil y volvió a marcar el número.

Solo le causó frustración a la joven de cabello dorado y lo que hizo en esta ocasión fue rechazar la llamada y apagar su celular. Haber si con eso conseguía la paz y volvía a su trabajo tranquilamente.

No era la única situación que la mujer tenia que afrontar. Ella constantemente recibía este tipo de propuestas y constantemente ella las rechazaba todas.

Recordaba cuando le gustaba convivir y eso era antes de la universidad, pero hubo algunos momentos que la hicieron reflexionar y cambiar su modo de vida.

"_Leni. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro"._

"_Pero mamá, seré una gran diseñadora y tendré una gran vida"._

"_Hija, el mundo es un lugar frio y sin escrúpulos. No le interesa que logres tus sueños, le da igual si compartes el sueño con alguien más, le da igual quien lo cumpla y quien pierda. El mundo solo espera que aportes algo"._

_Las palabras de su madre, a pesar de ser crueles, era necesario que Leni las comprendiera y es que el mundo no le importaría robar y romper sus sueños si eso les generara más beneficios a costa de la felicidad de otras personas como era para Leni._

_La platica fue dura y solo servía para cumplir un objetivo; hacer que Leni se tomara más en serio sus estudios y su vida._

_A pesar de ser una conversación privada había otra persona escondida que escuchaba a través de las paredes. Había una persona que le había ayudado con anterioridad cuando se trató de sacar una licencia de conducir, pero esta vez no era para beneficio propio, sino que, era para ayudar a la pobre modista quien necesitaba un guía._

El reloj marcaba una hora que no le favorecía en lo absoluto a la joven, quien guardaba todos sus archivos importantes en una USB para continuar su trabajo en su departamento.

Leni terminó y revisó que todo estaba en perfecto estado, tomó sus cosas y se retiró de su zona del trabajo para luego irse en su automóvil.

Manejar fue una habilidad que antes no podía realizar, pero gracias a la ayuda de su hermano, ella había sido capaz de conducir bajo su propia cuenta.

El trafico a estas horas era horrible, eran un par de horas muertas para cualquiera que tomara la carretera que se saturaba de conductores y vehículos. Leni se desesperaba y de vez en cuando tocaba el claxon con brutalidad.

Aprovechó el tiempo para volver a encender su celular y revisar su vida social a través de las redes sociales. Pero el transito estaba comenzado a moverse, lo cual evitaba que Leni siguiera al pendiente de su celular.

Leni conducía hasta que llegó a la calle donde tenia que salir de la avenida para dirigirse a la calle donde residía, pero antes tuvo que hacer una parada en una tienda que ella frecuentaba a esas horas.

Leni retomó su camino para dirigirse directamente al departamento no sin antes aparcar en el aparcamiento que incluía el edificio una vez llegado al lugar. Leni sacaba de su auto las cosas que había comprado anteriormente.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, se fue a la cocina para sacar y guardar lo que había comprado dejando de lado lo que iba a usar para la cena. Mientras cocinaba, Leni revisaba su celular y su hermana Lisa le había mandado un mensaje.

(Lisa Loud): Hermana. El motivo de mi comunicado es para preguntar si no hay ningún tipo de contratiempos con lo que se refiere a… él…

(Leni Loud): No es nada normal que me mandes mensajes de buenas a primeras, ni mucho menos después de lo que paso hace 2 años.

(Lisa Loud): Los conflictos y diferencias que hemos tenido a lo ocurrido hace tiempo, se quedó en el pasado, por ahora solo me importa él.

(Leni Loud): Lisa. Tu te negaste a nuestra decisión como familia, no porque pensabas en él ni en los demás, te negaste solo por que pensaste en ti. Mira, admito que como familia también pensamos egoístamente y tomamos nuestra peor decisión…

(Leni Loud): Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, pero solo te diré que aún sigue con nosotros y… y él quiere saber… ¿Cómo has estado?

Leni no podía seguir escribiendo y se puso a romper en llanto y a pesar de no tener una conversación directa con su hermana y conociendo a Lisa tal vez ella este haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

El sencillo maquillaje que tenia se estaba corriendo con las lagrimas y la incomparable sensación de que tu pecho este siendo oprimido por la angustia y la tristeza era una rutina que Leni tenia que vivir día tras día.

La razón se iba a revelar después de que Leni terminara de cenar y se dispusiera a ir a la cama, pero no para dormir ni para usar el tiempo en avanzar con el trabajo o revisar las publicaciones de conocidos. No, nada de eso.

Leni le dedicaba unas ultimas horas antes de irse a dormir a platicar con una persona muy 'especial' y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que su querido hermano Lincoln.

Leni se limpiaba la cara a la vez que se arreglaba para la conversación. Se veía en el espejo para estar presentable ante su hermano y volverle a decir un 'hola'.

La pesadilla que tenia que vivir Leni estaba a punto de empezar y solo bastaba con presionar un botón de una maquina muy particular que se parecía a una PC de escritorio, pero con algunas modificaciones.

"Hola Leni, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?". Saludaba aquella inteligencia artificial.

"He estado bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer… hermanito?": Leni intentaba aguantar la desdicha que sentía cuando se refería aquel ser que pretendía ser su hermano.

"Mmm, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Pues, hace tiempo que no disputamos una partida de ajedrez. Me haría mucha ilusión":

"Claro… ¿Te importa si muevo yo primero?". Preguntaba Leni y el ser carente de vida orgánica afirmaba ante la propuesta, Leni movía en primer lugar. "Peón e4".

"Peón e6". Respondía la maquina a lo cual Leni ubicó perfectamente la posición.

"¿Una defensa francesa?". Cuestionaba Leni ya que, por lo general, ella le ganaba cuando se trataba de la defensa francesa, apertura que dominó cuando aprendió a jugar.

"Por supuesto Leni, es la apertura que use primero para enseñarte a jugar, ¿Recuerdas?".

"_Leni. Debes prestar atención, dije que te ayudaría a mejorar tu concentración para mejorar en tus clases y no hay nada más apropiado que una buena partida de ajedrez": Decía Lincoln con entusiasmo mientras le decía mientras ubicaba las piezas concordes a la posición._

"_Pero Lincoln, no veo guardias franceses ni la bandera de Francia. ¿Cómo se puede llamar Francia sin sus símbolos?"._

La memoria de Leni abría paso a esa escena donde recordaba como el ajedrez era un buen ejercicio que le ayudó, pero lo que más importaba era el hecho de que Lincoln recordaba que eso era especial para Leni.

Una maquina que es capaz de imitar la mente de la persona que dejó físicamente este plano existencial, era algo que molestaba mucho a Leni, el tener que saber que la persona con la que esta interactuando no sea su verdadero hermano. Pero tenia que aguantarse, cuando ocurrió la tragedia, ella y su familia estaba desesperada.

"¿Leni?". Una llamada de atención por parte del falso Lincoln le saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Estas pensando mucho y eso que es la segunda jugada?".

"Perdón, es que el trabajo se me cruzó por la mente": Se excusaba y la cámara que se usa para reconocer las caras y los detalles faciales no era lo suficientemente apta para distinguir las discrepancias entre las palabras y el rostro que delataba a Leni.

"Deberías relajarte, creo que sería mejor si suspen…".

"No lo hagas Lincoln, quiero decir, que esto es muy relajante, de verdad". Leni usaba cualquier tipo de pretexto para interactuar con Lincoln a pesar de que ella sabe que es una falsa vida. Un falso hermano.

"_La feria de proyectos es una exposición de investigaciones que buscan financiamiento a través de inversionistas interesados en el proyecto. Espero que todos estén presentes, ya que es una oportunidad que impulsará a las jóvenes mentes al desarrollo de temas para el crecimiento de la ciencia". Hablaba una chica de lentes de 10 años._

"_Lo sabemos Lisa, también será el día de la graduación para Leni". Contestaba un chico de 17 años._

"_Estoy al tanto de ese evento Lincoln, Solo que el mío se trata algo más emocionante e importante, mi proyecto superará a ese inútil e inverosímil proyecto avatar 2045. ¿Un alma puede ser trasplantada a una maquina? Pamplinas"_

"(Y pensar que nosotros seriamos parte de la investigación)". Pensaba Leni al meditar lo ocurrido. El cómo ella y su familia aceptó la oportunidad que se presentó para salvarle. La única oportunidad.

"_En estos momentos, nuestra investigación presenta inconsistencias y fallas en la etapa Alpha. Y nosotros sabemos la difícil situación por la cual están pasando". Decía un señor con traje que estaba acompañado de personas que portaban batas de laboratorio. "Si aceptan nuestra oferta, no solo serán librados de los costos del servicio, sino que también le salvarán la vida de su estado crítico por aquel fatídico accidente de tránsito"._

"Lincoln, ya es tarde. Tengo que descansar para mañana". Leni no quería tener que despedirse de su hermano, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

"Lo entiendo, ¿nos veremos mañana?". Preguntaba Lincoln al ver ya que tampoco tenía deseos de terminar. Leni no pudo evitar responder con un tono de desgaste, así como débil.

"…Claro… Como cada noche…": Decía con una tierna y pequeña sonrisa mientras apagaba aquella computadora y poniéndole un fin temporal al problema. Leni se recostó sobre su cama para dormir no sin antes hacerse la pregunta que hacia siempre antes de conciliar el sueño.

"(¿Habremos hecho… lo correcto?".

**Fin del capítulo 1: Una mujer normal…**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un pasado normal

**¿Te gustan los retos?**

De ser el caso. Te invito a que participes en la primera actividad de inauguración del Foro "Tomas Power". Un foro que fomenta la convivencia y la sana competencia entre los escritores con retos

Para confirmar tu participación tienes que ir a mi perfil y dar click en el texto azul donde dice "Tomas Power" o si lo prefieres, búscame en la sección de Forums en la plataforma.

Una vez en el foro, solo comenta tu confirmación y añadiendo que serie vas a hacer, la serie es libre, puede ser The Loud House, Un show más, de lo que sea.

El reto empezará desde el 1 de octubre y terminará hasta el 31 de noviembre. Participen y sean parte de "Tomas Power"

* * *

**Forma de lectura (Nuevo).**

—Guiones de dialogo: Parlamento del personaje.

_Texto en cursiva: Pasado/flashback._

(Paréntesis): Aclaraciones o complementaciones.

"Comillas": Citar palabras o referenciar títulos.

«Comillas latinas» pensamiento del personaje.

* * *

**Una vida sin vida**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 2: Un pasado normal…**

_Hace tiempo atrás, había una muchacha que estaba en una mesa con una persona menor que ella._

_—Si la operación está sumando, pasa al otro lado restando —dijo el joven apuntando con su dedo índice el papel._

_—¿Pero por qué pasa esto Lincoln? —preguntó Leni algo confundida._

_—Mira —dijo el joven escribiendo—. La palabra "ecuación" significa igualación. Esto se debe a una premisa en donde todas las fuerzas son iguales a cero._

_A+B+C=0_

_Lincoln hacía su mejor esfuerzo para explicarle con los mejores ejemplos, el joven de cabello blanco prosiguió:_

_—Supongamos que le daremos un valor de 15, 25 y 30, respectivamente —el joven escribía los números y siguió con su explicación—. Si lo sumamos nos da 70._

_15+25+30=70_

_Leni seguía sin entender el razonamiento lógico del problema y entonces Lincoln le llamó la atención para que pusiera mayor concentración en esa parte._

_—Es lo mismo decir A+B+C es igual a 70 que 70 equivale a A+B+C, son cosas iguales—Lincoln se estaba preparando para concluir—. Si pasamos el 70 restando entonces tendríamos…_

_—¡Una igualación a 0! —interrumpió Leni llegando a la respuesta por ella misma, ella gritó de emoción—: ¡Gracias Linky, eres el mejor! _

_Después de que Leni se tranquilizase, Lincoln seguía con su clase._

_—Ahora bien, una vez que hayas entendido esa regla. Ahora vamos a hacer una corrobación._

_Lincoln le dijo a Leni que escogiera un valor para despejar, Leni escogió la B._

_15+B+C=70_

_—Pasamos estos valores restando al igual que hicimos con el 70 y veras que tendremos -15 y -30._

_Leni hacía los cálculos y ella había llegado al resultado de 25, el valor que correspondía a B. Leni estaba completamente feliz de haber aprendido._

_Tal vez ella no estaría consciente de ello, pero cada vez ganaba algo más de admiración hacia su hermano ya que el estaba dedicando tiempo en ella._

_A pesar de que Lori era la mayor, estaba ocupada con su noviazgo con Bobby y que decir de Lisa. Simplemente ella no tenía la vocación ni la paciencia de enseñarle a Leni, puesto que para ella era una pérdida de tiempo en retomar conceptos tan básicos de matemáticas._

_En el caso de Lincoln, él le tomó varios meses para que Leni consiguiera resultados menores con respecto a sus materias porque tenían que repasar lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que Leni comprendiera._

_Algunas semanas pasaron y era un día tranquilo en la casa Loud, solo se encontraba Leni._

_—Hoy es sábado—dijo tristemente Leni para si misma. Hoy no tenia planes para nada—. Pensé en estudiar con Lincoln, pero él está ocupado con Lynn con sus prácticas._

_Mientras los demás miembros de la familia crecían, necesitarían más ayuda por parte Lincoln en sus nuevas actividades._

_En este caso, Lynn había conseguido en entrar en dos equipos profesionales y necesitaba a alguien que le apoyara con sus cosas._

_Los padres de Leni llegaron a casa temprano por que habían ido a una reunión que concernía a Lisa._

_—Ah Leni que bueno que estas aquí, necesito hablar contigo—dijo Rita al ver a su hija._

_—¿Qué es lo que se trata Mamá? —dijo ella cambiando su estado de humor._

_—Venimos de un centro de investigación y dijeron que están interesados en apoyar a tu hermana en sus investigaciones._

_—¡Que buena noticia! —exclamó Leni con alegría._

_—Lo sé, pero…—Rita se preparaba para darle la noticia a su hija— Lisa necesita a un ayudante que le ayude en su laboratorio._

_Leni no sabía por donde iban los tiros, su madre siguió con su comunicado:_

_—Por lo tanto, te hemos conseguido un nuevo tutor para que Lincoln se encargue de las necesidades de Lisa._

_La noticia le borró la sonrisa de la cara a Leni, sinceramente, ella no se esperaba eso, en lo más mínimo._

_—Pero mamá, Lincoln me ha ayudado mejor que nadie —Leni controlaba sus sentimientos para no llorar— ¿Por qué?_

_—Querida, por eso mismo, Lincoln te ha enseñado tan bien que ya no lo necesitas, puedes arreglártelas sola._

_Sin esperar su respuesta, Leni se levanta bruscamente para irse a su habitación lo más rápido posible._

_—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rita disgustada por el comportamiento de su hija._

_—Quiero estar sola —alzó su voz mientras sollozaba. Leni no quería otro tutor, quería estar con Lincoln._

_El día transcurrió con normalidad, los demás integrantes llegaban conforme pasaba el tiempo. Leni estaba acostada en su cama con una almohada en su cara._

_—Leni —alguien le hablaba, pero Leni seguía tapándose el rostro con la almohada._

_—Leni —la voz insistió._

_—Es una pena —la voz parecía rendirse—. Esta vez íbamos a hablar de temas de ajedrez._

_—¡Lincoln! —alegremente Leni reaccionaba cuando se dio cuenta que era su hermano_

_—Ahora si me cuentas el porqué estas así —dijo Lincoln empatizando con las emociones de su hermana mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_—No se si mamá y papá te lo hayan dicho…—Leni fue interrumpida por Lincoln quien siguió la conversación:_

_—Si Leni, ya no podré enseñarte._

_—Pero quiero que seas tu quien me ayude. Ya tenía suficiente con que casi no tuvieras tiempo por ayudar a las demás._

_—Imagínate, se enojaron conmigo al enterarse._

_—Pero… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu?_

_—Leni, has olvidado que yo siempre les dedicaba tiempo a todas ustedes, es normal pensar que soy el más capacitado para ayudar a Lisa._

_—Creo que tienes razón —Leni parecía tan desanimada._

_—No te preocupes Leni, se que lo lograras sin mí. Yo te apoyaré y para que veas que soy bueno, te daré recompensas si sacas buenas calificaciones._

_—Suena interesante Lincoln, pero que piensas darme en mi cumpleaños o en mi graduación —Leni empezaba cambiar de animo a uno más tranquilo._

_—Bueno pues, en tu cumpleaños te invito a ver una película y en tu graduación… déjame ver que se me ocurre, pero por lo mientras una partida de ajedrez._

_—Hecho —Leni se levantó de su cama al igual que Lincoln, pero antes de que se fueran, Leni le dijo—; gracias Lincoln._

**Final del episodio 2: Un pasado normal**

* * *

**No olvides checar mi perfil para conocer la información semanal y visitar al foro**

**Fecha de la última actualización:** 5 de noviembre de **2019**

**Fecha de inicio: **18 de agosto de 2020

**Fecha de conclusión: **19 de noviembre


End file.
